Seven Impossible Things
by Batanimegirlworld
Summary: Astinos and Kyria met in a dreamland. They made friends as strange as could be. But when they were needed most they were pulled apart. Now they are back to help out, and now they have extra help from a new girl named Alice.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from 300 or alice in wonderland. I only own the characters I have made up. ENJOY

I stared out of the window wondering why the stars stayed out in the sky all night. Wouldn't they use up all of their energy? Or do they get their energy from the moon? But wouldn't that mean the moon would run out of energy? Or does the moon get its energy from the dark sky? All of these questions swam around in my head. I asked my mama about them earlier but she just told me that the stars never got tired. I asked her why that was and she told me it was just because.

That's what she always told me when she didn't know the answer or she didn't feel like explaining. And when I asked papa he just told me to go play outside or to help mama in the kitchen. My parent never like answering my question, they say that the answers don't matter.

I remember once I asked mama why things are spelled the way they are. She told me that it took years and years for people to take parts from other languages to create our language, English. Then I asked her why other languages are the way they are. She told me that it didn't matter; as long as I knew English writing I would be ok. Later on when I asked my papa he told me to go ask my mom.

And now I am sitting in my room at 9:00 p.m. looking out of the window asking myself questions I don't know the answers for. Even though it's summer vacation my mom still likes me to go to sleep at a descent time. This means she wants me to go to bed like a good, little seven year old girl at the time of at least 10:00 p.m., and no later. But lately I have been going to sleep at 12:00 a.m. and not waking up until 1:00 p.m..

But that's because I want to make sure I'm very sleepy before I try to sleep. That way I can stay and play with Astinos longer. Astinos is the boy that I have been playing with in my dreams all summer long. He says he is from ancient Greece, but he doesn't like to think of it as ancient. To him that is the modern time. But I living in the twentieth century think he is from an ancient time.

Every night he explains what life in the city of Sparta is like. He says right now he is training in a school for boys called the agoge. He tells me that he has to fight boys three times his size. He also says that they don't feed them enough at the school so the boys have to steal food from the kitchen. He told he saw a boy get caught one time. He said he and all of the other agoge students had to watch the boy get hit with a cane rod one hundred times.

Once I asked him why they do all of these cruel things to just children, he told me that it was necessary. I asked him why it was necessary and he told me so they could become great warriors one day. I asked him why they needed to become great warriors and he told me that every Spartans dream is to serve Sparta in the greatest way they can. He told me they way the men do it is by going and fighting in battles and wars. And by dying while fight for Sparta in anyway was an honor, he had a grin on his face.

He seemed very wise and mature for a seven year old boy. The boys in my class couldn't even memorize their times tables. So one night I tested how smart he was, I asked him where the sun came from. He told me that Apollo the sun god controls the sun, which means Apollo created the sun. Then he told me of other Greek gods and goddesses, I was ecstatic. He knew so much about the world he even knew things that my parents didn't know.

But after a few nights of my questions, he started getting curious about my life in _future_ times. So I answered all of his questions about how the world developed over time. I told him about technology and science. I even fell asleep with my iPod, mini TV, CDs, and laptop all under my sheets so I could bring them into my dreams. They actually fell from the sky after I fell asleep. Astinos automatically started questioning me on how music and people were able to stay contained in a tiny box.

Beep, beep, beep, alright that's my alarm clock which means I have fifteen more minutes until it is time to go to sleep. I got out of bed and put my slippers on my feet. As I walked down the hallway to the kitchen a big grin was spread across my face. The places Astinos and I went during my dreams were too beautiful and strange for description. There were plants that even Astinos had never heard of. And the people were just not normal. One girl was my height but claimed to be two hundred years old. Another boy about the height of a very, very tall tree told us he was only ten years old. They were just too different for real life.

I reached in to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. I walked over to the fridge and put my glass on the granite counter. I opened the fridge and pulled out the kool-aid. I poured myself a glass and put the kool-aid back into the fridge. I grabbed my glass and took a sip of the sweet liquid.

_Sleep my dear, sleep. It is time for you to join us in our time of need. You and Astinos are our only hopes of saving our home. Sleep child, It is time for you to join your friends for the biggest adventure you will ever have. Sleep, and come to us my dear Kyria._

The words came blasting into my head. They sounded a lot like the two hundred year old girl, Istara. But before I could even walk to my room I fell on the floor and slept. The last thing I saw was the glass of kool-aid fall and shatter on the ground. It looked a lot like blood in the dark kitchen.


End file.
